Too Young to Care
by xKitty-Kura
Summary: It's Domino High, welcome to heart break, friendship, and a whole lot of drama!   Full Summary inside, rated T for language, sexual references, drugs and violence.


**Here is a new fanfic, everybody! It's going to be a high school AU story, and will have different couples. It won't have a main one, but Puppyshipping will probably have a lot of content…^_^**

**The couples are: Puppyshipping, Puzzleshipping, Thiefshipping, Deathshipping, (There MIGHT be Chaseshipping), Polarshipping; slight Softshipping and one-sided Peach and Revolutionshipping. **

**It gets quite confusing, so review your questions or complaints and I will do a reply! **

**Enjoy!**

It was a cloudy Monday morning; teenagers all dragged their way to school to learn and to socialize with their friends and fellow peers. A lone bell had rung in Domino High only a few minutes before, making all students rush their way to their suitable tutor groups, all waiting for their own teacher to arrive.

The summer holidays were over; it was the first day back at school and everyone was quickly scurrying to their friends, boasting on what they did in the summer, or slowly melting away and sulking in their seats, starting to wait for the summer break to return to them once again.

In a corner of the small classroom, was a small group of friends that were all hugging and giggling at each other.

"Oh Jounouchi, when we went to the water park was really fun!" A small boy, with tri-coloured, spiky hair said to a tall, blonde boy.

"I know, Yug', we should do it together again!" The blonde boy responded, ruffling his friend's hair, making it look wilder than it already did.

The other boy just chuckled, swiping Jounouchi's hands away, and then trying to make his hair look like it used to.

"We all had a great holiday though, right guys?" The blonde asked everyone around him, which were a brunet boy about the same height as him, with a single spike gelled into his hair, **(1) **a brunette girl with short hair, and big, blue eyes, another young girl, with light purple hair, and constantly looking at the young boy opposite her, who had wild, white hair, and deep brown eyes.

"Yeah!" The brunet boy exclaimed, playfully slapping his hand across Jounouchi's back, which made him put his friend in a gentle headlock. The rest of their friends began to chuckle lightly at them, amused at their antics.

"Anyway, does anyone have any exciting news for this year?" The brunette girl asked the group cheerfully, looking at all her friends, before noticing the young, white haired boy duck his head low with his face hidden by his luscious locks of hair.

"Ryou?" The brunette asked, and the purple haired girl's head shot up, looking at the boy. Everyone began to look at him as well, Jounouchi releasing the brunet boy from his grasp.

After a few moments, Ryou's head was slowly brought back up, but his eyes were cast off elsewhere, refusing to look at his friends. His friends suddenly became worried, waiting patiently for Ryou's response.

"Well…I have some news, but I doubt you'll like it." Ryou mumbled, loud enough for his friends to hear, but not so that others around him can eavesdrop. Jounouchi quickly butted in, removing the suspenseful tension that was lurking in between the small group.

"I have some good news, so we can hear yours and then hear mine, so we won't stay all depressed!" The blonde boy grinned, making the others giggle at him.

Ryou still looked uncertain, but he managed to break his icy gaze at nothing, and looked at all of his friends again, still looking as uncomfortable as ever.

"But-" Ryou was interrupted by two more people approaching them, waving and then sitting next to them.

"Hey Marik, Otogi!" Jounouchi greeted them, which the said boys responded with waving at him and everyone else.

The boys that had just arrived looked as cheerful as the rest of the group, with the exception of Ryou, of course.

One of the boys had dark, black hair, which was tied into a messy ponytail, but managed to look rather attractive even with eyeliner on, and a red headband.

The other had light, tanned skin, with sandy blonde hair, and kohl underlining his bright purple eyes, making them look even more exotic and unusual.

"Hey guys, what's up?" The tanned boy asked, with a huge grin on his face.

"Ryou here was going to tell us something, so we are still waiting to hear what he has to say." The girl with strange purple hair told them, stealing a few glances at the boy.

"Oh, sorry for interrupting, please continue, Ryou!" The black haired boy told him, winking at Ryou, making him blush a light pink.

Ryou shook his head, trying to remove the embarrassment that was clearly noticeable on his cheeks, and tried to tell everyone his news.

"Y-yes, anyway-" No one interrupted Ryou that time, but the chocolate brown eyes of his widened in shock at something, and then quickly turned his head away from his general direction, nearly knocking his head against the purple haired girl. Ryou remained to shuffle uncomfortably, trying to look elsewhere than whatever startled him. The rest of his friends all raised their eyebrows in confusion, before all turning their heads behind them.

The tanned boy suddenly clenched his fists tightly, so hard that they almost turned white. The group all turned to the boy, who seemed so cheerful just a moment ago.

"Marik, you okay there?" Jounouchi asked the growling boy.

"Mariku…" Marik spat, snarling at a tall boy diagonal from them, who was almost an exact clone of the blonde haired boy, clearly showing some hatred for him.

Mariku had the same coloured hair as Marik, but it was spikier and wilder, sticking up at random places. His eyes were also purple, but they seemed darker and more sinister, he was also taller than Marik, but everything about Mariku seemed eerie and dark. Probably the main reason that the group felt uneasy about his presence was the fact that he was eyeing the white haired boy lustfully and licking his lips in a suggestive manner, smirking when he saw the smaller boy squirm.

The whole group then grew even more hostile when Mariku proceeded to climb off from his chair, striding his way towards them all. Ryou held his breath, but seemed annoyed and slightly frightened of the intimidating boy still fixed his gaze upon him, staring at him with remained lust.

"Hello, Ryou." Mariku whispered, Ryou's name simply rolling off his tongue, which he was using to lick his sharp teeth with. Ryou tried to glare at him, but then quickly turned away when Mariku stepped closer to him, reaching out to touch him, but was roughly slapped away by Marik and grabbing onto his wrist rather tightly.

"Leave him alone, you perverted bastard!" Marik spat, standing in front of Ryou in a protective way. Mariku frowned at Marik, before swiping his hand away, and turning his back on the confused group.

"Whatever," Mariku mocked, tilting his head to the side, managing to look at Marik's face. "I don't have time to deal with a mongrel such as you." Marik's protective expression changed into complete hatred and anger, clenching his mouth shut and snarling loudly through his teeth.

"Just piss off, will you, Mariku?" Jounouchi snapped and turned his attention to both Marik and Ryou, concerned for both their safety. The rest of the group decided to step in, all standing beside Marik, trying to protect and calm him down.

"It's the first day back, please just be civil for once!" The small tri-coloured boy pleaded, but with a slightly aggressive tone rolling in the back of his throat. Mariku just scoffed, before walking away with his hands stuffed into his blazer pockets. A few moments had passed in awkward silence, before everyone in the room jumped at the loud noise of a door slam.

What scared everyone even more was the person responsible for. Ryou sighed and slumped onto his chair, but everyone was too focused on the boy standing in front of the class to care.

The boy looked a lot like Ryou, except his hair was much spikier and had two large bat-wing like spikes of hair at the top of his head. His eyes were darker than his, looking even more crimson than brown, and wore his uniform messier, not really caring about how he looked. The girls in the classroom seemed to swoon at this stranger, while the boys seemed uneasy but intimidated by his presence. Even the teacher was slightly uncomfortable around this boy, but then stood next to him and smiled warmly.

"Hello class, this is our new student, Bakura." The teacher was slightly shorter than Bakura, which made him look even more threatening.

"He is the brother of Ryou Touzouku, but please make him feel welcome here!" The teacher then went back to her seat, glancing at Bakura from the corner of her eye. Everyone was still silent around Bakura, and everyone backed away an inch when he walked nearer to the end of the classroom, to Ryou and his friends.

Bakura turned around to see the rest of the class quivering at his icy glare, before shouting,

"If you guys keep staring at me, then I'm going to think all of you are gay for me, or something. Now stop staring and talk to your pathetic friends."

At that moment, everyone scurried back to their seats and the whole classroom was loud and alive again.

Ryou's friends were all changing glances between him and Bakura, wondering if they actually were related. Ryou was so calm, peaceful and kind, while Bakura seemed like he was about to kill someone in any second.

"Why does_ everyone_ feel the need to stare at me?" Bakura snapped at them, then moving closer to Ryou.

"So, you two are brothers?" Jounouchi asked, confused and rather frightened of the two sitting there, both looking equally unimpressed. They didn't say anything, just nodded their heads.

"Bakura, I want you to meet my friends," Ryou started pointing his finger at Jounouchi.

"_This _is Jounouchi," Bakura looked at him, before giving a raised eyebrow and a quick nod. Jounouchi did the same.

Ryou then pointed at the boy with tri-coloured hair.

"_This _is Yugi," Yugi gave a slight smile, which Bakura responded by nodding again.

Ryou rolled his eyes, before returning to his cheerful deposition. He pointed his finger to the girl next to Yugi, who had short, brunette hair.

"_This _is Anzu." The girl smiled at him and closed her eyes cheerfully, but had no reaction out of Bakura.

"_This _is Honda." Ryou told Bakura, pointing at the brunet boy with gelled hair, with both of them not having any reaction to each other, just staring and giving a blunt nod.

Ryou coughed lightly, making them both release their gaze from each other, and turning to Ryou.

"Yes, anyway, _this _is Otogi." The boy with black hair winked at Bakura, which Bakura growled slightly, but still made no move.

"And, _this_ is Miho." The girl with purple hair blushed lightly when Bakura looked at her, which made his face alight with a small smirk.

Before Ryou could introduce Marik, he stepped in himself, walking in front of Bakura.

"And _I _am Marik!" Marik exclaimed, holding out his hand to Bakura, who scoffed at him and turned his hand away.

"I don't want to shake hands with a pretty boy, like you." Bakura growled, which let Marik become rather angry, but he quickly inhaled deeply, and began to talk to the moody boy once more.

"Well, I'm glad you think I'm pretty, if it makes you feel any better, I think you're rather pretty, too." Marik smirked, grinning mentally when he saw the white haired boy's face scrunch up into anger.

"You've got a lot of nerve talking to the one and only, Thief King." Bakura snapped at him, watching Marik's whole expression turn to shock.

"_You_ are the infamous Thief King?" Marik asked in bewilderment, still unable to comprehend the news he was just given.

Bakura smirked widely, making him look like a crazy maniac.

"The one and only."

An unfamiliar voice crept from behind them, making them all turn around to see a tall brunet boy, glaring at Bakura.

Jounouchi growled loudly when he saw the figure behind them, making Kaiba look at him in disgust.

"Well if isn't the mutt, back from his little holiday." Kaiba insulted him, making Jounouchi erupt into anger.

"Shut up, Moneybags!" Jounouchi yelled, making Yugi and Honda hold him down, in case they started a fight.

"As much as I love to hear your constant yapping, mutt, I didn't come here to talk to the likes of you."

Kaiba pushed Jounouchi out of the way, walking his way in front of Bakura, looking down at him.

"So you are the Thief King." Kaiba mused to himself, ignoring the proud look on Bakura's face when intimidating people such as him knew who he was.

"Yes, do I have any _business_ to declare with you?" Bakura mocked, earning a light chuckle from Marik, who he was slightly disappointed for. He did _not _want that boy to like him in any way possible.

Kaiba smirked, but then turned his body away from them all.

"No, I was just checking to see if you really were here." Kaiba then walked away, leaving the whole group speechless, and confused.

The group watched Kaiba walk nearer to a boy that looked a lot like Yugi, expect only slightly taller, and his hair slightly bigger, and with a darker red around the edges. His eyes were also crimson red, but gentler than Bakura's.

Anzu deeply sighed when he saw him, placing her hands together and putting them under her chin. Yugi ducked his head low, seeming rather sad when he heard her.

Bakura, who had no clue on what was going on, stood up and stood next to Anzu, who barely even noticed his presence.

"Who's that?" He demanded an answer, but Anzu didn't seem threatened in the least.

"That's Yami, Kaiba's cousin." She told him softly, not removing her loving gaze from the boy. Bakura scoffed, before sitting down next to Ryou. Miho chucked lightly, patting her hand on Anzu's back.

"And Anzu here has had the biggest crush on him since we first arrived here, two years ago!" Everyone chuckled, even Yugi, but didn't seem as though he was happy about this. Bakura just watched Yami, narrowing his eyes at him, as if he was wondering if he knew him, but he had just forgotten where.

"Yeah…so Ryou, you said you had some news?" Yugi asked hurriedly, trying to bring Anzu back into focus. Everyone all turned their attention back to the small teen; even Anzu had broken her gaze from the lookalike Yami, much to Yugi's pleasure.

Ryou just chuckled, and patted Bakura on the back.

"Bakura _was_ the bad news!" He explained, earning some death glares from Bakura, but then ruffled his hair.

Everyone then laughed at the brotherly display, which in play gained some more glares from Bakura, but they seemed directed to Marik, who didn't even seem to care.

"That reminds me!" Jounouchi exclaimed, making everyone look at him.

"The news I was going to tell you is that my little sister, Shizuka, is coming to Domino High this year!"

Everyone cheered at this, looking as pleased as Jounouchi.

"She'll be here next week, since us seniors have to be at school a week before, **(2) **but we'll still her nonetheless!" Jounouchi told them all, still happy that he'll be able to spend a year with his sister that he only saw on the weekends.

After minutes of chatting again, the agonizing bell rang, telling all students to get to their own classes.

Everyone then said their goodbyes, telling them to meet under their favourite spot at recess, before all scurrying to their separate classes.

Bakura began to walk alone, when he saw another shadow trailing behind his own. He swiftly turned around, startling the person behind him slightly, before walking next to him.

Bakura growled, showing his teeth.

"What are _you_ doing here, _Blondie_?"

Marik just laughed, before patting Bakura on the back, before swiping it away so that Bakura couldn't hit him.

"I have Chemistry, what do you have?" Marik ignored the threat given by the menacing boy, and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

Bakura groaned loudly, and looked at Marik dead in his exotic eyes.

"I have to spend two hours with _you_?" Bakura yelled, making Marik back away slightly.

"_God,_ Bakura! Clean your teeth, you stink!" Marik chuckled, running away when he saw Bakura clench his fists tightly and chased after him.

This was going to be an interesting year indeed.

**That's the first chapter! I hope all of you guys liked it!**

**So…I made Mariku a pervert in this one…sorry guys! xD**

**Please R&R, it means so much to me! :D **

**I never really knew if his hair was like that or if he had hair, but for realistic reasons, let's keep it gelled.**

**That's what happens at my old school, so I just kept it like the seniors have to learn their extra stuff because of exams and shit. **

**Yup. **


End file.
